


Save a Horse...

by akblake



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblake/pseuds/akblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ride a cowboy! Completely shameless smut, with not even a hint of plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Thought you wanted to go for a ride?” Eliot asked as Parker dragged him by the hand past the horse stalls and up to the ladder for the barn’s loft. She scampered up the ladder without answering, leaving him to either stand at the bottom and wonder or follow her and hopefully get an answer. Eliot followed before she managed to get more than halfway up yet still had to look around once he’d reached the top. Parker, using her old skills, had completely disappeared in the maze of hay bales and he warily wound his way around the stacked bales. There was no telling what she would do when in one of her ‘crazy’ moods. “Parker, where-“ he started to call out only to cut himself off as he rounded the last corner to find a cozy nest and Parker. She’d spread a bale of hay into a soft pile and covered it with what looked like their bed’s spare blanket.

Parker recaptured his hand and pulled him over to the blanket, then into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled even as she wrapped one arm around his ribs and the other around his shoulder. Eliot was just pulling back to question her odd hold when she hooked her right leg behind his left and pushed his upper body. The takedown worked perfectly and they both toppled back to land on the blanket, Parker grinning like a loon atop Eliot. “I do want to go for a ride,” she explained as she pulled her top off to reveal that she hadn’t worn a bra before she started in on her belt buckle.

Eliot, not slow by any means, quickly caught on and pushed her back to sit on his thighs so that he could follow suit. They wriggled out of their clothes quickly and Eliot pulled a newly-disrobed Parker back down on top of him, body fitting perfectly against him as they kissed. He could feel little twitches of excitement in her muscles as he ran his hands down her narrow back. Even after being out of that life for a few years now, she still worked hard to keep her strength and flexibility and he loved her lithe body. He drew a deep breath as she sat up and sheathed him in one smooth movement, hands braced on his chest to give her better leverage for her ‘ride’.

She kept eye contact as she started to move, and gave him a wide smile when he took advantage of her bared torso. Parker wanted a long slow ride and refused his urgings to speed up; instead she used her phenomenal muscle control to squeeze even tighter. Eliot’s eyes drifted closed in response as his hands temporarily forgot what they were doing. “Save a horse- ride a cowboy,” she leaned down to whisper and surprised an actual laugh out of Eliot before she gave in to both their bodies’ urging and began to ride in earnest. A few minutes later they were both collapsed into a pile of sated flesh, Parker cuddled to Eliot’s chest where she’d fallen after her orgasm short-circuited her muscle control.

Eliot craned his neck up to press a kiss to Parker’s mussed hair. Heavens, how he loved this crazy woman!


End file.
